The Lion, Badger, and Serpant face off
by Sandpaw
Summary: Me and a bunch of my friends are characters in Harry Potter...Harry's 6th year, our 4th... Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor have a big argument...people switch sides...possible RWHG
1. Prolouge

"Firs' years this way, over here firs years" called Hagrid. Obediently the first years filed over by him. They then went to the castle and waited outside the Great Hall. As the first years entered the hall, their faced reflected both amazement and fear, in turn. The students amaze deepened as a withered old hat began to sin. It described the traits of the four houses. Finally Professor McGonagall took a list and began calling names "Adams, Lisa" a terrified young girl came and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head "Ravenclaw" shouted the hat and the girl ran over to the Ravenclaw table. "Cole, Kathryn" "Gryffindor" "Cowart, John" "Gryffindor "Douglass, Geoffrey "Slytherin" "Gunder, Meredith" "Gryffindor" "Jackson, Theodore" "Hufflepuff" "Kelan, Jake" "Gryffindor" Komray, Kaylie "Hufflepuff" after about 10 people came "Minisce, Alison" "SLYTHERIN" and "Minor, Sean" "Gryffindor" Then came several other students. Next came "Stiggleman, Mark" for him, the hat took an extremely long time to decide before shouting out "Hufflepuff" A few more students were sorted and then it was over. By the Slytherin table, Alison was involved in conversation with a deceitful looking boy. At the Hufflepuff table, Kaylie was talking to a 2nd year girl, and at the Gryffindor table, Meredith and Katie were deep in conversation. Over the years, they, along with Kaylie, Sean, John, and Jake, would form a friendship that would face all trials.

A/N the deceitful looking boy was Draco!


	2. 3 years after the prolouge

3 years after the prologue

In the courtyard stood 3 boys and 3 girls.

"First week back is a nightmare"

said Sean, a boy with sweeping platinum blonde hair and a piercing blue gaze that seemed to penetrate the depths of your soul.

"Isn't it always?" asked Katie, a girl with chestnut brown hair whit blonde streaks and sky blue eyes.

"I know a week back and we already have 5 essays!" remarked the second boy, John, who had light brown hair and laughing brown eyes.

"Yea but you still haven't answered my question Are you guys going to try out for the Quidditch team?" asked Meredith, who had blonde hair and hazel eyes that shone with determination and courage. She and Katie were both Chasers on the Gryffindor team and had been pestering Sean and Jake to try out. Jake, the last guy of the group had sandy brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"I don't know" he said "we already have all this homework and"

"oh come on" said Katie "me and Meredith are both taking way more classes than you, it will be fun" "plus" Meredith dropped her voice to a whisper

"I have to research on how we can become Anamagi" Suddenly, Kaylie, the final member of the group announced

"I agree with Katie and Meredith" she had long white blond hair that fell to her shoulders and grey eyes that reflected a world of their own. She wasn't on the Hufflepuff team, so unless Gryffindor was playing them, she supported her friends.

"Fine, fine. I give up, I'll try out" said Sean. After considering, Jake agreed to try out for a Beater. Sean was trying out for the 3rd Chaser.

"Oh God, there's Alison" said Meredith, looking disgusted. Her comment was directed at a slytherin girl the same age as them, with white blonde hair and shadowed green eyes that revealed pure hatred.

"She's back? I hoped she had left us forever" said Sean jokingly.

"It gets worse" said Katie "We have double potions with the slytherins today"

"do we seriously?" asked Jake as he dug around in his bag for his schedule "we do" he groaned. "Well we're gonna have to worry about that later because unless my watch is wrong, John, Sean, Meredith and I have less than 2 minutes to get to Ancient Runes" remarked Katie "so gotta run" as they ran off,

Kaylie called over her shoulder "good luck with her" "yea we'll need it" muttered Meredith.

POTIONS-"As you have shown yourselves inadequate at conducting yourselves when you pick your seats, I have decided to pick them myself" announced Snape, before they even sat down. "Fabulous" muttered the Gryffindors.

"First row Douglass, Cole, Kelan, Minor, Gunder, Minisce Second row James..."

"Great, the witch herself" said Meredith as they moved to their new seats.

"For your first potion, you will be making a Beginners Veritaserum. It is weaker than a normal Veritaserum, yet effectful none the less. Ingredients and instructions are in the far cabinet. It will take a full moon to make, and then we will be testing them." Snape said, his eyes glittering. This potion was the most complicated one they had ever made. As the class came to an end, they were told to put their cauldrons on the far wall. When they were carrying them over, Alison purposely bumped into the group of them, almost causing them to fall over.

"For homework, 3 feet minimum on beginners Veritaserum."

DINNER- "Before we eat, I have a few announcements to make" said Dumbledore. "Usually I would have told you at yesterday's feast, but I had to inform you about Voldermort's return" A collective shudder went around the room at the name. "First, to promote inter-house unity, anyone from any house may come into the common room of another house, so long as they have the password. The password can only be given by someone from that house. You may only stay until 8:30 and anyone abusing this privilege will have it taken away plus a deduction of house points and detention. Girls, I believe, will especially like this, due to my next announcement. There will be a Halloween dance, a Christmas ball and a Valentines Day dance the Halloween will be a costume mask, the Christmas ball will be a mask, and the Valentines Day dance will be a formal. They will be held on October 31st, December 25th and February 14th respectively. Next Quidditch tryouts will be held this Friday. The first hogsmede visit will be October 16th and finally, I am pleased to announce that our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived. Please welcome Professor Nymphadora Tonks. Harry and his friends were clapping the hardest, Meredith, Katie, Kaylie, John, Sean and Jake were all applauding loudly. They had met Tonks when they joined the DA over the summer. "Now I believe you are all very hungry so let us eat." As soon as Dumbledore announced this, the food magically appeared. The hall immediately began to buzz with excitement as the students discussed their new plans. When dinner ended, Kaylie and John came over to where their 4 friends were standing. "You guys are welcome any time" said Katie.

"Great, but what's the password?" asked John

"Ehwaz" said Meredith. Seeing their blank looks, she continued "it means partnership in Ancient Runes" With that, the 6 friends headed off to the Gryffindor common room.

Hey i would really apreciate it if u review... after 3 reviews i will post another chapter


	3. Quick AN im sorry but i have 2 put this

Quick authors note: First of all, the characters I made up ie: katie, sean, meredith are all made up. Second of all, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Harry potter and all of its fabulousness belongs to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
